Tudo Não Passa de Guerra, Sangue e Poder
by AquariusLady
Summary: UA. Uma disputa entre clãs deixa um mundo abalado e Athena decide intervir nessa guerra interminavel. Romance, aventura e mistério... 1o capitulo on!
1. INSCRIÇÕES

Oie, bom essa é uma fic pra quem curte guerra, disputa entre clãs, sangue e tal, mas vai ter romance e tal... Eu me basiei muito em ragnarok, é um tipo de crossover(eu sow viciada nesse jgo) e em filmes de artes marciais.

A história é sobre: Um mundo que está sendo dominado pela chamada Aliança Imperial formada por três clãs, (ñ sei o nome), Avalon e House of Flying Daggers, muito poderosos, combatem contra a (tbm ñ sei o nome ainda), também formada por três clãs, Atlantis, (tbm ñ sei o nome) e (nome...), há uma grande disputa por terras e poder. Mas, após a morte dos 3 líderes da Aliança, uma disputada guerra começa para achar e matar os novos líderes, que fugiram para ganhar força e voltar, então Athena decide intervir nessa situação ajudando a (blábláblá, preciso d um nome) achar os líderes da Aliança Imperial, já que, por causa das batalhas e conquistas, muita gente está sendo morta, outras pessoas ficando sem casa, comida, adoecendo, resumindo estão ocorrendo muitas desgraças... Ai é só lendo para saber o que acontece. Tbm vai ter romance, viu?

E como eu não tenho a mínima criatividade para criar todos personagens. Eu recorro a vocês leitores, para que me mandem seus personagens. Vocês podem escolher qualquer douradinho, menos o Kamus e o Aioros. (C alguém quiser o Hyoga e o Ikki eles estão dentro tbm)

Nome:

Idade:

Altura/peso:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Gosta:

Não Gosta:

Profissão, soh se for ser do clã ou de Rune-Midgard (Espadachim, Aprendiz, arqueiro, gatuno, mago, mercador, noviço, cavaleiro, caçador, mercenários, bruxos, ferreiros, sacerdote):

Cavaleiro (d Athena viu? Eh o q vc quer...):

O que quer ser (Membra do clã ou vítima do clã tem espaço para quatro líderes ainda, pois a pedido de uma miguxa minha ela tbm já foi incluída na história):

Sugestão de nomes p/ clã e a outra aliança entre clãs (ñ eh obrigatório preenche qm quiser mas isso vai me ajuda mto):

Bom eh isso... Mandem suas inscrições... E eu ñ vow pode transformar todos em lideres de clã e/ou membros de clã, tbm não é todo mundo que vai poder ser mercenário e etc... Tenham ahn... consciência disso... e Tbm c vcs me autorizarem a mudar um pouco as características (profissão, e o que é) me avisem!

Tbm me mandem sugestões de nomes de clã.

É isso deixem reviews... Mandem e-mails... eh issoo... proximo cap. eu publico os resultados

Mil bjks...

Até o próximo cap!


	2. Comunicado Importante

Recado Importantiiiii!

Amanhã dia 19/06 eu estou indo viajar e soh volto dia 17/07 e p/ onde eu vow ñ tem pc, e eu nem vow te tempo d usa c tive, por isso eu quero avisa para todas q c inscreveram nessa fic pra ñ esperarem o resultado sair ateh dia 25/07 e qm ainda ñ se inscreveu ainda dah tempo. Mas eu soh vow aceitar as inscrições ateh dia 24/07.

Bom e eh importante dize: soh pode escolhe UMA profissão e pelo amor de Buda, ñ seja espadachim ou mercenario! Tem profissões superiores q espadachim. E ñ precisa colok as habilidades extras, ex: sabe lutar Kung fu mto bem. Pq cada profissão tem a sua habilidade...

Kissus

Sayonara

Ateh dia 25/07 pra vcs .


	3. Capitulo 1: O Pedido

Bom... Demoro ñ soh por causa da minha viagem q, alias foi mto boa... Mas tbmm pq meu "amado" ¬¬ pc decidiu q ñ qria mais funciona... e como ninguém conseguiu convence ele, o resultado foi: Formatação... é eu tive q faze tdoooooooooo d novoooooooo Ç.Ç por isso ñ me degolem por causa da demora...  
Ficou assim a lista de cavaleiros:

Mú - Onix Arien (Oscila entre os Clãs)  
Aldebaram (Deba) -  
Saga –Celeste (Membro de Clã)  
Kanon – Marianne Sobral Delacour (líder de clã)  
MdM (prefiro abrevia eh mto gigantesco) -  
Aioria –Charine (Vitima da Guerra)  
Shaka -Palas Lis (Líder de Clã)  
Dohko -Sapphirus Martell (Habitante de Rune Midgard. Não faz parte de nem um clã)  
Miro –Luna (Líder de Clã)  
Aioros –Kami Koopa Solaris (Líder de Clã)  
Shura – Elena (Membro de Clã)  
Kamus –Elektra (Líder de Clã)  
Afrodite -  
Shion -Platina Pastern (Membro de Clã)  
Ikki -Bianca Moretti (Membro de Clã)  
Hyoga - Agatha Higari (Líder de Clã)

Aqui está a lista definitiva de clãs e suas respectivas líderes:

Aliança Imperial:  
-Atlantis: Marianne Sobral Delacour  
-Creta: Kammy Koopa Solaris  
-The Dark Emperium: Elektra Turenen

União Atômica:  
-The House of Flying Daggers: Agatha Higari  
-Enchanters: Luna  
-Valhalla: Palas Lis

Recados importates: Onix Arien (eu t coloquei com o Mu pq vc ñ me disse q cavaleiro a srta. qria... Mas c ñ for ele, fala q eu mudo tah?) E tah sobrando o Fro (Afrodite), o MdM (Mascara da Morte, eu vow passa a fic toda abreviando) e o Deba (Aldebaram...)! Por ultimo: esse eh o primeiro capitulo e eu ñ coloquei todo mundo, pq as pessoas vão aparecendo aos pocos... Por isso ñ me matem se ñ se acharem na fic. Agora ao q interessa: a Fic.

Capitulo 1 -O Pedido

'Portal!' –gritou a sacerdotisa. E um portal se abriu, e esperou que as três pessoas entrassem para, por fim entrar e fecha-lo.

Saíram na frente de uma escadaria que dava em diversos templos, muito diferente de tudo que havia em Rune Midgard. Olharam tudo e perceberam que alguém vinha, largaram o corpo inerte de uma jovem e um novo portal foi aberto. Um mago colocou um bilhete dentro da mala de couro da jovem e entrou no portal.

'Charine... Nesse momento você é a única que poderá alimentar nossas esperanças de por um fim nessa guerra sem sentido. Peça ajuda a Athena e seus cavaleiros... E se cuide... Irmãzinha.' –disse a sacerdotisa antes de desaparecer por um novo portal, fazendo com que ele se feche.

Nesse momento Aioria e Aioros chegavam na escadaria, prontos para subirem até suas casas até que avistaram uma pessoa caída aos pés da escada que levava á Áries. Chegaram perto e viram uma bela jovem morena, as madeixas castanhas e encaracoladas iam até pouco abaixo dos ombros. Os cavaleiros de Athena se encararam por um tempo até que decidiram levar a garota até Leão e, quando estivesse boa seria levada até Athena, para a mesma avaliar a situação.

* * *

Charine estava tendo um sonho. Neste, a espadachim ainda não passava de uma garotinha de 8 anos, via toda sua vila sendo destruída por um clã, o qual todos os membros se vestiam de negro. Um vulto veio caminhando quando ia mata-la usando uma espécie de Katar (arma utilizada por mercenários) viu sua mãe usando suas melhores magias para impedir a morte da filha. A irmã de Charine, Kathlin, a segurou no colo e abriu um portal para saírem dali. 

'Me solta, Kathlin! A mamãe e o papai precisam de ajuda' –disse vendo a mãe cair no chão e o pai, também espadachim, chegando em seu auxilio.

'Não, eles não precisam!' –gritou a irmã nervosa enquanto se concentrava. A outra só se encolheu. –'Me desculpe... É que estou nervosa... Eu prometo que eles vão ficar bem e... Que nós quatro viveremos felizes em Izlude quando você acabar seu treinamento para espadachim.' –disse com a voz gentil. –'Agora vamos!' -As duas entraram no portal e a última coisa que Charine viu foi seu pai caindo perante os pés do ser.

'NNNNNNÃÃÃÃÂÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' –gritou a garota acordando do sonho, que na verdade era mais uma lembrança de seu passado.

A porta do quarto em que estava se abriu bruscamente e um homem de cabelos castanhos curtos e revoltos entrou, ele parecia bem forte. O reflexo de Charine foi se colocar em posição de ataque procurar sua espada ou lança... Mas não achou nada e percebeu que estava desarmada e vestia apenas uma camisola branca de algodão que ia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

"Estou encrencada... Sem nem uma arma esse homem pode me atacar... Melhor mostrar que não tenho medo".

'Vejo que acordou... Me diga qual seu nome...' –disse o estranho gentilmente. Mas foi cortado pela garota.

'Humf... Isso não interessa, agora me diga: quem é você?' –disse encarando o estranho de maneira arrogante.

'Calma... Eu só quero te ajudar...' –ela só continuou o encarando sem dizer nada –'Bom, mas pelo jeito não vai confiar em mim até eu te dizer quem sou... Você pode não acreditar, mas sou Aioria de Leão, um cavaleiro de ouro defensor de Athena.'

Charine só arregalou os olhos e pensou "que bom... Eu estou no lugar certo na hora certa... Nada na minha vida deu tão certo até o dia de hoje... Agora, como eu vim parar aqui?".

* * *

Toc, Toc (N/A: Isso era pra ser o barulho de alguém batendo na porta... tah...) 

'Entre' –disse o cavaleiro lendo alguns papéis. A serva entrou no escritório.

'Mestre Kamus... O almoço já está pronto...' –a serva de cabelos longos e prateados e olhos vermelhos como o sangue anunciou.

'Muito obrigado, Elektra, já to indo.' –disse juntando os papéis em uma pilha perfeitamente alinhada. –'Pardon... Mas já fez todas suas tarefas como sempre, non?'

'Sim.' –respondeu com a costumeira voz isenta de qualquer resquício de sentimento.

'Então... Tu pouve revenir vers ta maison...'-(Você pode voltar para casa) disse o cavaleiro se levantando e caminhando em direção a porta.

'Muito obrigado, mas terei que ficar para fazer seu jantar...'

'Não se preocupe Athena vai fazer um jantar para tratarmos de algum assunto importante... Vá para casa... Você merece, afinal foi e é minha única serva durante esses 6anos...'

'Sim M. Kamus' –a garota disse e desceu as escadas de Aquário, precisava ir até a área de treino das amazonas...

* * *

Arena de Treino das Amazonas. 

'Marianne!' –A serva gritou.

'Mari-chan tem uma...' –segurou a risada –'Uma serva... Chamando você!' –Falou uma amazona cheia de si.

'O que será que uma serva ridícula está fazendo aqui?' –mentiu, pois sabia exatamente quem era e o que queria.

'Olha que engraçada... Uma serva fazendo cara de poucos amigos para você, uma aprendiz... É ridícula mesmo' –caçoou a outra aspirante a amazona.

'Ah... Eu vou ver o que ela quer.' –A loira disse andando em direção a Elektra.

'O que você quer Elektra... Já te disse pra não vir aqui... Se não minha reputação vai por água a baixo...' –A loira estava claramente brava.

'Hum... Que reputação, a de covarde? Ou seria a de defunta? Quem sabe a de piranha?' –Elektra mantinha o costumeiro semblante sarcástico, cheio de si e ao mesmo tempo frio. Enquanto uma continuava séria a outra estava a ponto de explodir de raiva.

'Ora... Quem você pensa que é para... Saiba que eu não sou uma piranha! Eu nunca assumi compromisso algum com os cavaleiros que beijei... Foram só alguns beijos e ponto!' –foi cortada pela serva de cabelos prateados.

'Mas não vim aqui para discutir coisas supérfluas como quem você beija ou não! Estou aqui para tratar de outros assuntos... Mais importantes...' –disse no mesmo tom de antes.

'Para de mistério sabe que detesto isso!' –disse ainda com raiva.

'Você saberá... Só direi assim que nós três estivermos juntas.' –continuava falando com um leve tom de mistério na voz.

'Ta bom...' –bufou a outra. –'Você deve me odiar, não é?'

A outra só lançou um olhar de pouco caso.

'Viu, é disso que eu estou falando... Você nunca responde nada, ta sempre com essa mesma cara séria e fechada... Lançando esses olhares gélidos e sarcásticos... Nem parece ter a idade que tem!' –a aspirante a amazona desatou a falar, mas Elektra a cortou rapidamente.

'Se isso te deixa melhor... Eu não te odeio' –falou no costumeiro tom de voz frio.

'Ainda bem, porque se não eu ia...' –foi novamente interrompida.

'É verdade eu não te odeio... Eu só odeio a tudo e a todos... Bom, chegamos.' –indicou outra serva, sentada em uma pedra e olhando para o mar.

Essa tinha os cabelos castanhos até pouco abaixo dos ombros com as pontas azuis, assim como as pontas dos fios mais curtos que emolduravam seu rosto alegre e gentil. Não era nem um pouco alta, mas não era baixinha, tinha lá pelos seus 1,68m.

'Até que em fim! Como demoram, pelo amor de Deus! Sabem a quanto tempo estou esperando?' –disse fingindo seriedade.

'Não tenho nada a ver com isso, fale com a pirralha.' –Elektra pulou fora na primeira oportunidade.

'EU? Foi culpa sua ter ido lá na área das amazonas... Você não sabe o micão que eu paguei...' –Marianne já estava roxa de raiva de Elektra, mais um pouco e ela pulava no pescoço da serva.

'Kammy Koopa, líder do clã Valhalla. Marianne Sobral Delacour, líder do clã Avalon! Eu Elektra Turunen, líder do The Dark Emperium tenho um importante comunicado a vos fazer, minhas aliadas...' –parou e deixou um suspense no ar.

'Que mania essa sua, eim?' –Mari já perdia a paciência de novo.

'Isso é só enquanto você não se acostumou... A Elektra sempre faz quetão de ser o mais formal possível.' –Kammy dizia tranqüilamente. –'O que você quer... Fala logo...'

'Acho que chegou a hora de retornarmos. Não acham?' –finalizou olhando para as duas como se fosse capaz de ver suas almas.

* * *

'Diga! Por que isso? Essa guerra já era pra estar terminada! Por que insiste nela?' –perguntou a sacerdotisa com um olhar duro. –'Vamos, me responda!' 

'Hump... Menina, quem pensa que é?' –perguntava o gatuno enquanto era pressionado por uma das líderes da União Atômica.

'Vamos, fale!' –Palas Lis usava um tom extremamente autoritário.

Palas Lis era uma espadachim, e tinha preferência por usar lanças. Era muito forte apesar da aparência frágil o que a dava uma vantagem sobre seus oponentes, pois a cara de menina de no máximo 13 anos fazia com que a garota parecesse uma boneca de porcelana, apesar de já ter 15, fazia com que seus inimigos não a levassem muito a sério, o que a irritava profundamente. Possuía longos cabelos de um loiro claro, e cacheados, possuía brilhantes olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas e uma pele alva e macia, sua altura também não ajudava muito já que era baixinha.

'Eu só segui ordens... Do regente... Mas ele dizia... Que... Também seguia ordens...' –dizia se fazendo de coitado.

'De quem eram essas ordens!' –dessa vez era Agatha que dizia girando levemente a espada para que a dor se tornasse mais intensa.

Agatha Higari também era uma espadachim, tinha cabelos longos e cacheados, só que estes eram castanho claro com algumas mechas loiras, os olhos castanhos escuros e a expressão séria davam um ar mais adulto a garota, além do corpo definido. Ao contrário de Lis era mais alta, tinha 17 anos mas aparentava uns 19, além de não obedecia ninguém a não ser si própria, não tinha paciência e era extremamente sarcástica e estava pouco se lixando se o infeliz que questionavam ia morrer ou não.

'Uhg... Delas, nossas líderes desaparecidas: Marianne Sobral Delacour, e de suas aliadas... Kammy Koopa So-solaris e... Ahgg...' –a dor era quase insuportável.

A tortura para obter informações era extremamente comum em Rune-Midgard, principalmente em períodos de guerra, mas o que as duas lideres estavam fazendo, todos, inclusive o torturado sabiam que não era nada comparada a chamada tortura "Verdadeira", muito praticada por Mercenários e Mercenárias... Esse tipo de tortura tornava a vida do infeliz um verdadeiro inferno, e este geralmente ansiavam e imploravam desesperadamente pela morte.

'Diga quem é a outra! Eu lhe ordeno!' –Agatha apertando mais um pouco a espada.

'Elektra Turenen... São só elas, eu juro!' –o Gatuno tentava desesperadamente se salvar.

'Pode deixa-lo...' –Lis dizia ainda zangada.

'Esperem, tenho uma pergunta para nosso amigo.' –disse uma voz irônica.

'Luna?' –as duas se espantaram incrédulas.

'Não... É o espectro de Isis (uma criatura de Rune-Midgard que possui tronco, braços e cabeça de mulher e resto é como um grande serpente...)' –rio a bruxa dando um sorriso amigável para as duas.

'Tudo bem pergunte...Nosso amiguinho é todo ouvidos' –Agatha disse em um tom profundamente sarcástico.

'O senhor poderia me dizer... Onde suas superiores teoricamente desaparecidas estão?' –perguntou em um tom doce.

'Nunca... Nem... Mor-morto...' –disse esboçando um sorriso cruel.

'Não é?' –Dessa vez foi Agatha que sorriu e comentou no tom mais sádico e sarcástico que possuía. –'Você é mesmo leal... As suas "amiguinhas"... Já que não vai falar... Pode enterrar mais a lâmina em nosso companheiro... Acho que ele não vai se importar se sua espada atingir alguns pontos vitais... Não é?'

Lis fez um leve movimento com a mão girando a lâmina e causando uma dor descomunal no gatuno.

'Tuu-tudo bem... Eu... Eu falo...' –disse segurando os gemidos de dor.

'Que bom que vai colaborar...' –pronunciou Luna.

Luna era uma bruxa... Superior aos magos, uma profissão de segunda classe, tinha muito mais poder e muito mais conhecimento que as profissões de primeira classe como os magos, que depois de certo nível se faziam o teste para tentar se tornar bruxos. A bruxa não era muito alta, entre as três era exatamente a que ficava no meio em termos de altura e também em idade, pois tinha 16 anos. Tinha os cabelos até o meio das costas, estes eram um intermediário entre o castanho escuro e o mais dourado, tinha os olhos castanhos escuros e a pele alva, seu rosto tinha uma feição amiga e gentil.

'Então onde elas estão... Eu não ouvi você responder...' –Agatha olhava de modo superior para o torturado.

'Eu... Ouvi algo... So-sobre um tal de... De San-santuário de Athena... Em... Em um lugar cha-chamado Terra... Também... Sobre... Sobre ca-cava-leiros que o guardam e o pro-protegem... Tam-também ouvi que... Que Athena... É uma... Uma Deusa... Que... Protege esse tal lugar... É só isso que... Que eu sei...' –disse o gatuno contendo a dor.

Agatha desembainhou sua espada, e num golpe certeiro cravou a lamina de sua katana no coração do infeliz tirando logo em seguida.

'Por que fez isso?' –Lis questionou irritada. –'Não podia tê-lo matado!'

'Eu podia... Eu queria e eu o fiz! Fui até piedosa com ele... Poderia tê-lo deixado agoniando para ser comido pelas formigas como os Mercenários fazem... Mas eu não o fiz, agora ele não sentirá quando as formigas dilacerarem sua pele...' –Agatha dizia em tom de deboche.

'Que nojento...' –Luna disse fazendo uma cara de puro nojo. E depois seu rosto ficou sereno e disse cheia de convicção. –'Mas, se elas estão no santuário de Athena... É pra lá que vamos!'

'Mas antes temos largar esses brinquedos e pegar armas de verdade que estão com a Sapphirus.' –disse Lis sorrindo e largando a katana no chão e caminhando em direção ao castelo que conquistara a pouco tempo atrás.

* * *

"Sapphirus Martell (se pronuncia Sefirus Martel, viu?), 

Preciso de um enorme favor seu... Dentro do pacote você encontrará nossas armas: Minhas, de Marianna e de Elektra, junto está o tanto de Oridecon que precisa para concerta-las. Também preciso que adicione a propriedade do gelo nos katars de Elektra... Mande os de volta o mais rápido possível... Sinto que algo vai acontecer, e só confiamos em você para concertar nossas armas. O dinheiro está ai também: 100 000zenys pelas 3 armas.

Ass: Kammy Koopa Solaris"

A Ferreira abriu o pacote que estava junto do bilhete e viu as armas uma espada de duas mãos com propriedades do fogo a Solar Sword que pertencia a cavaleira, mas que estava partida ao meio. Também viu os katars (katar eh aquela arma que a Elektra usa no filme) de Elektra, estes tinham uma carta mágica que dava 5 de chances de cegar seus oponentes e uma pedra chamada de Espírito da água, o katar também estava fora de condições de uso. E por último viu uma Wand com várias cartas mágicas que aumentavam o poder de defesa mágica. Está não daria tanto trabalho quanto às outras.

'Eu terei muito trabalho pela frente...' –suspirou levando os materiais consigo para começar a trabalhar. – "Acho bom que Luna, Palas Lis e Agatha Higari não saibam que Kammy e suas aliadas também mandaram suas armas para consertar... Pare de ficar pensando bobagens Sapphirus... Você já deixou sua posição clara nessa guerra!".

Sapphirus Martell era uma ferreira, uma das melhores de Rune-Midgard, mas vivia isolada, longe de todas as cidades vivia no deserto e a cidade mais próxima era Morroc a cidade dos Gatunos, Mercenários e ladrões, não estava do lado de nem uma das Alianças. Tinha os cabelos curtos e mesclados em tons de azul e violeta, a pele era alva apesar do calor do deserto e os olhos eram de um verde profundo. O rosto quase sempre se mantinha em uma expressão fria e impassível sem qualquer resquício de sentimento, apesar de ter 18 anos aparentava uns 25 por causa da expressão do rosto, era relativamente alta, tinha cerca de 1,70m

A ferreira se concentrava em consertar as armas e cuidava pra deixa-las perfeitas. Até que ouviu batidas na porta, abriu e não eram ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que as Palas Lis, Agatha Higari e Luna. Mando-as entrar e esperar enquanto se dirigia para uma porta que dava em um ambiente totalmente escuro, retornou com um pacote nas mãos.

'Aqui estão suas armas. Deixei-as assim como pediram, perfeitas e bem afiadas.' –disse friamente, logo se voltou pra Luna –'Adicionei as cartas que pediu... Isso aumentará significativamente sua destreza (Magos, bruxos, noviços e sacerdotes precisam de muita destreza isso faz com que carreguem suas magias mais rápido) e seu poder mágico de defesa...' –disse entregando a Wand para a bruxa.

'Aqui está o pagamento...' –Lis disse gentilmente entregando um saco de moedas –'Assim com o combinado, 50 000zenys (zeny é a moeda de Rune-Midgard eu vou abreviar) antes e agora os 90 000z já que entregou as armas no prazo combinado. Muito obrigado.'

'Realmente, não tenho como agradecer.' –Luna falou calma.

'Não fiz nada além do meu trabalho...' –disse mantendo a expressão.

'Concordo!' –disse Agatha abrindo a boca. Sapphirus só ignorou o comentário.

'Agora poderiam se retirar, tenho mais armas para concertar.' –disse a ferreira indicando a porta.

'Certo estamos indo, mais uma vez obrigada' –repetiu Luna.

* * *

'Cavaleiros, convoquei-os para esta reunião por um simples motivo. Acho que entraremos em mais uma guerra.' –Athena dizia sobre os olhares espantados de todos cavaleiros e amazonas do santuário. –'Diga a eles, Aioria.' 

'Athena, acho não posso dizer nada sobre essa guerra. Mas ela pode... Charine, acho melhor você mesma contar tudo o que disse para mim, para Shion e para Athena a eles.' –Aioria disse apontando para a menina de mechas castanhas que se encontrava atrás de si.

'Sim...' –disse timidamente.

'Pode falar, ninguém te zombará...' –Saori tentava incentiva-la.

'Certo... Ahn... Eu venho de um outro mundo... Seu nome é Rune-Midgard, esse mundo é governado por um rei... Mas o mesmo não tem muito poder, o que causou uma disputa entre todos os clãs que lá existem, por terras e poder!' –fez uma longa pausa, nesse momento Hyoga perguntou.

'Mas se tem um rei que governa... Há leis que servem para todos... Por que o rei não toma uma atitude pune todos que se opuserem a suas leis?' –Mas antes que Charine pudesse dizer algo, Shion respondeu.

'Pelo que ela tinha contado a mim... Esse é um reino em que a lei é feita pelo poder da magia e pelas lâminas das espadas.'.

'Uhn... Compreendo...' –Hyoga disse novamente. –'Desculpe a intromissão.'

'Pode continuar, srta. Charine' –Shion falou se sentando.

'No começo as mortes eram freqüentes em todo os clãs e a batalha era equilibrada... Mas... Mas foram se formando as chamadas Alianças, onde os clãs aliados batalhavam juntos e, conseqüentemente, conseguiam mais territórios. Mas duas dessas Alianças se sobressaíram elas são compostas por 6 clãs cada uma... São a União Atômica composta pelos clãs: Enchanters, Valhalla e The House of Flying Daggers. E a Aliança Imperial, composta pelo Creta, The Dark Emperium e por Atlantis...' –Charine continuou contando a história da guerra e como esses clãs arrasaram Rune-Midgard e como mataram gente.

'Nossa que história comovente...' –disse uma voz feminina mas sarcástica vinda da porta que dava acesso a casa de Peixes. –'Realmente comovente...'

'Larga de ser sarcástica... Não é comovente é real... E nó fazemos parte dela...' –outra voz feminina censurando a primeira.

'Quem é você para me censurar desse jeito?' –questionou a primeira.

'Não quero ver as duas brigando, viemos aqui para falar com Athena e seus cavaleiros e não para vocês se matarem em frente a eles.' –falou uma terceira voz mais madura e séria.

'E você... Não é nem líder para me contestar!' –a primeira voz dizia com tom de superioridade.

'Não é, mas está correta. Por tanto silêncio.' –Interviu uma quarta voz.

Os cavaleiros se virarão rapidamente. Assustados com aquelas presenças, e se colocaram em posição de ataque, como aquelas três teriam entrado no santuário se havia uma barreira que o protegia, fazendo com que o mesmo não fosse visto por estranhos. Apesar que se fosse por esse lado, Charine também não devia estar lá.

'Quem são vocês?' –Dohko em sua forma jovem perguntou pacientemente.

'Sou Agatha Higari, líder do clã The House of Flying Daggers, membro da União Atômica' –disse a dona da primeira voz esboçando um sorriso sarcástico. –'Minha profissão em Rune-Midgard é espadachim...'

'Eu sou Palas Lis, líder do Valhalla, também membro da União Atômica. E também sou espadachim.' –disse a segunda voz de forma simpática com um sorriso meigo no rosto. A reação de um dos cavaleiros de ouro foi corar levemente assim que viu o belo sorriso, apesar de seus olhos se manterem constantemente fechados.

'Sou Bianca Moretti! Eu sou apenas uma membra do Valhalla... E também sou espadachim.' –disse em um tom alegre.

Bianca tinha os cabelos castanhos muito claros com algumas mechas loiras, eram ondulados e chegavam até o seios, a pele era alva e o rosto delicado com olhos num tom de azul-esverdeado. Alem de ser a mais nova e mais baixinha de todas, possuía 1,55m e tinha, ainda 14 anos de idade. Era simpática e carinhosa, estava sempre sorrindo, mas em contra partida era perfeccionista até demais.

'E eu sou Luna, líder do Enchanters, membro da União Atômica. Sou uma bruxa.' –fez uma pausa e mudou de assunto. –'Athena precisamos muito de sua ajuda, viemos aqui para pedir ajuda para acabar com essa guerra.'

'Vocês estão tentando acabar com a própria guerra... Interessante...' -comentou MdM.

'Pode dizer Bianca...' –Lis falou séria.

'Sim, srta. Palas Lis.' –falou fazendo um pequeno aceno com a cabeça. –'Nós tentamos colocar um ponto final nessa guerra, tanto que a srta. Palas, srta. Luna e a srta. Higari pararam de conquistar territórios... Mas somos obrigadas a revidar, porque apesar de não atacarmos mais qualquer clã da Aliança Imperial... Eles nos atacam, não nos deixando escolha.' –disse a menina baixando o olhar.

'Sim... Um Gatuno membro do The Dark Emperium nos disse que o regente da aliança, Scar recebe ordens diretas das lideres... Que fugiram para se fortalecer assim que os antigos líderes morreram... E disse que suspeitava dessas três líderes se abrigaram aqui no santuário de vossa senhoria Athena, já que seriam, indiretamente protegidas...' –Lis dizia séria, nem parecia a garota simpática que se apresentou a pouco.

'Sabem o nome delas para procuramos?' –Kamus perguntou sério e frio como sempre.

'Sim...' –Agatha continuava com o sorriso sarcástico e começou. –'Ka...'

'Não precisa dizer nossos nomes... Estamos aqui para nos re-apresentarmos aos cavaleiros...' –uma voz irônica disse na entrada. Fazendo todos se virarem rapidamente.

'O... O que?' –Athena não conteve a surpresa. –'Mas, vocês...'

_Continua..._

Oieee... E aqui encerra o primeiro capitulo da minha fic. Não coloquei todo mundo logo de cara, mas até o 3º capitulo todas vão aparecer. É isso me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam...  
E: relembrando! Ainda estão sobrando três cavaleiros... O Deba, o Frô e o MdM... Me mandem uma review com tudo que eu peço no primeiro capitulo para se inscreverem e não deixarem eles sozinhos... Aeh! Não tem mais vaga pra líder de clã não, viu? Eh issso... Me mandem mtas reviews e ateh o próximo capitulo.

Kissusssss  
Ja Ne!  
Ass: Aquarius Lady


End file.
